<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie by akfanficlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764053">I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove'>akfanficlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series, Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Affirmation, Black Tie Event, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Date Night, Devotion, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Sebastian Smythe, Pep Talk, Prom, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Running Home to You, Slow Dancing, Suits, Sweet, body issues, prom date, reaffirm, seblaine, seblaine endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Blaine struggles to find a suit for prom because did he gain weight? Sebastian talks him down, tells him he's perfect and he actually is when they finally meet for their prom date and a night to remember. Because what was that Blaine wanted? "I want to have the real High School experience and that includes going to Prom, drinking too much spiked punch and hooking up with my boyfriend by the end of the night." Oh well...</p><p>For anyone who has a kink for Grant or Darren wearing suits, you are very welcome ;-) Title from Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss - "Dress and Tie".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson &amp; Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson &amp; Tina Cohen-Chang &amp; Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington &amp; Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Choices you made for this part of the series:</p><p>Sebastian singing "Running home to you" by Grant Gustin on The Flash.<br/>The general direction of this work: sweet &amp; romantic (67%)<br/>Blaine's suit: beige suit + bowtie (78%)<br/>Quote for Hunter: “like a true Dalton boy” (56%)<br/>More Blam-friendship (56%)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't want to overwhelm you with that looooong prom-chapter I just wrote, so I split it in 3 reasonable smaller pieces that will be published consequently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Blaine, it can’t be that bad.”</p><p>“I’m not coming out, I look ridiculous!”</p><p>Tina sighs and pointedly looks at Sam. “You go talk to him?”</p><p>Sam grins and gets up to move closer to the changing room Blaine is in. “Come on, buddy, just show us. I’ve seen you with a bowtie with little bowties on it, it can’t be more hilarious than that.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare mock the bowtie, Sam, it was a gift!”</p><p>“Yeah, from someone who obviously hates you…”, Sam mumbles.</p><p>“What?”, comes from inside the changing room.</p><p>“Nothing! Come out!”, he answers louder.</p><p>A deep sigh makes its way from inside, then there’s rustling and a “Don’t you dare laugh…” before the curtain is pushed to the side. Blaine looks utterly unhappy as he steps out and turns towards the big mirror on the wall.</p><p>“I look like I ran away from a carnival…”</p><p>“Oh, Blainey-Days, you don’t! It’s just… a lot of color.”</p><p>There’s giggling from around the corner and Blaine leans over to see who’s laughing. <em>Maybe some Dalton students came here too, saw him and couldn’t help but burst out laughing? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, it’s just two school girls chuckling about the pattern of a skirt one of them holds in their hands. Blaine turns back and looks into the mirror. He likes color, he likes red but this… <em>it’s so much!</em> He tugs at the sleeves of his jacket. He feels uncomfortable…</p><p>He throws hishands in the air.</p><p>“I’m sorry, no, I can’t, I <em><strong>won’t</strong></em> wear this to prom!”</p><p>He turns around and faces his two friends.</p><p>“I’ll look like a canary. No, just – no! I’m all for changing it up a little from the classic black-and-white but this is too much!”</p><p>He looks at Sam and Tina expectantly.</p><p>“Say something!”, he exclaims exasperated.</p><p>Sam is the first to speak while he tries (and fails) to hide a grin. “Yeah, dude… I think we need to go into another direction.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Blaine huffs and rolls his eyes before making his way back to the changing room.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They go at it for another hour. He tries everything Sam and Tina bring him, even if he is not convinced at first sight.</p><p>He tries a brown suit and immediately returns back to the changing room as soon as he sees his reflection in the bigger mirror outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He tries a black-and-white combo with a hat and while he feels like a 50s mafioso with it, he discards it as not-prom-appropriate. He doesn’t want to look like a gangster, he just wants to look nice. <em>It can’t be that hard, can it?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tries black pants with a white jacket and black bowtie. It looks nice, true, but there is something missing. Sam seems thoroughly exhausted and Tina raises one eyebrow in question before she mutters “You look like you’d get married in a barn in this…”.</p><p>He frowns at her through the mirror: “In a barn? Who’d get married in a barn?”</p><p>Tina just shrugs her shoulders and Blaine sighs before trotting back to the changing room. He’s starting to run out of options and it’s the third store already, he really doesn’t want to go to a fourth. <em>When did it become so difficult to get a nice suit?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As a last resort, he even tries a classic black suit with a black bowtie. He feels like a million bucks in it, something you could wear for a GQ-cover-shoot but it’s also so… <em>plain? Boring? Ordinary?</em> <em>Probably all of the above.</em></p><p>“I don’t know… I kind of like it but – I don’t know”, he says.</p><p>“You look really, really good, Blainey!”, Tina chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Even Sam looks slightly less annoyed and tired than he has for the past half an hour and nods. “You do, man. Sebastian won’t know what hit him. Can we <strong><em>leave</em> </strong>now?”</p><p>“I’m not sure…”, he twirls and turns. “Something about it is just off, it doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>Sam groans and sinks a little lower on the bench. Blaine gives him an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Are you sure you really want to go to prom? Maybe your subconscious makes you dislike every suit because you actually don’t want to go?”, Tina looks up at him.</p><p>He thinks about it for a second but then he shakes his head. He is sure. He wants to go, wants to go with Sebastian, wants to replace painful the memory of breaking bones and of forcing his anxiety down and himself into the spotlight to dance with Kurt at his prom. He smiles. He wants the spiked punch, the slow dancing, the cheesy music.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want to go. I just… I want this night to be perfect, so I need the perfect suit.” He sighs. “Okay, I got two more, one with a bowtie, one with a regular tie. I’ll go change.”</p><p> </p><p>Back in his changing room he sits down at the little stool and sighs as he looks into the small mirror on the wall in front of him. He runs his hand through his ruffled curls. As his hand falls back into his lap, he looks down and sees how his belly forms a roll of fat. He gently pokes it and frowns. <em>Maybe Tina was right a few weeks ago and gained some weight? </em>He knows, she didn’t really mean her words, it just slipped out.</p><p>
  <em>“Looks like your evil brothers at least feed you well.”</em>
</p><p>He didn’t mind much back then but now? <em>Maybe that’s why none of the suits look good on him?</em></p><p>He stands up and he loses the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine turns around before twisting his torso so that his back is towards the mirror but he can still see his reflection. He sees another roll forming on his back exactly where he is twisting. <em>And does his butt look bigger? How is he supposed to fix this?</em> Prom is next week – even if he’d starve himself from now on, there’s just no way he’ll lose 4, 5, 6 pounds until Saturday!</p><p>“Blainey, you coming out any time soon?”, Tina yells from behind the curtain and he is so lost in his own mind that he doesn’t even joke that he came out of the closet years ago. He reaches down and scrambles for his phone. It rings 3 times before there’s the click telling him they have been connected. Soon enough, Sebastian's face appears on his phone screen.</p><p>“Hey, Killer! I didn’t think I’d hear from you today, aren’t you out shopping? I'm actually glad you called, there's something I need to - "</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian’s voice is calm and chipper and it’s like a balm for his raw nerves.</p><p>“I can’t go to prom with you, Sebastian", he presses.</p><p>His boyfriend is silent for a few moments before he hesitantly answers: “Oookay? What’s wrong? What happened?”</p><p>“I’ve got nothing to wear.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs whole-heartedly and usually, it’s infectious and makes Blaine smile but today he just hisses “That’s not funny, Sebastian! Everything I put on looks either ridiculous, boring or just won’t fit how it’s supposed to. Maybe it’s because I gained too much weight, I don’t know, it just won’t – “</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah – hold on there. You gained too much weight? Where? On your left pinkie toe? There is nothing wrong with your body, Blaine. Believe me, <strong><em>believe me</em></strong>, when I say that it’s – in fact – very, very <strong><em>right</em></strong> if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Blaine releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.</p><p>“As for the suits – I said it once and I’ll say it again: You could literally wear a trash bag and you’d still be the most stunning boy there. I’d prefer a transparent one, if you ask me.”</p><p>Blaine chuckles as Sebastian winks and grins.</p><p>“Maybe send me pictures? Of you in those suits? Or nudes, whatever you prefer. Speaking of which, are you naked in a changing room? If so - would you mind holding your phone a little lower, I can only see your face from this angle and I <strong><em>really</em> </strong>don't want to miss out on the opportunity. ”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Now Blaine is laughing and shaking his head as he sinks back down on the bench.</p><p>“No to the nudes.”</p><p>“Pity.”</p><p>“And a clear 'No' to the suits-pics, you’re not supposed to see me wearing my tux before Saturday.”</p><p>“Blaine… you do know that we’re not getting married on Saturday, right?”</p><p>Blaine rolls his eyes and stares up at the two remaining suits. “I know, you doofus. I still want it to be a surprise.”</p><p>He hears Sebastian breath a laugh. They are both quiet for a while and Blaine stands back up.</p><p>“Hey, B, I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>“That’s odd.”</p><p>“Cheeky, aren’t you hilarious?” is Sebastian’s dry answer and Blaine grins before putting the phone on the bench as he puts on a shirt. He hears Sebastian squeak and draw in a sharp breath at the sight he gets from the new angle.</p><p>"So, you've been thinking?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You said you've been thinking?"</p><p>"Yeah, umm, sorry, my blood was suddenly, well, needed somewhere else rather than in my head." Sebastian clears his throat and Blaine blushes lightly as he buttons up his shirt. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could spend the night after prom at my house? The house is free of anybody for the weekend, my dad… I don’t know, he’s somewhere. As cute as you look squished between me and the wall on your Dalton bed, I thought a little space never hurt nobody. If you want to.”</p><p><em>The night after prom. The night Blaine casually declared the night where he wanted to have the full experience of “hooking up with his boyfriend” just a few days ago.</em> As much as they were teenage boys, had done their fair share of exploring each other’s bodies, they’ve never gone all the way, dorm rooms not really providing much privacy or romance. <em>But all alone at Sebastian’s house?</em></p><p>“Yeah, I think that would be… nice. You know, the… privacy. And space.” He fumbles with the buttons of his shirt and feels himself blushing.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He hears a hint of nervousness in Sebastian’s laughter but also a lot of relief. “Great! You don’t have to do anything but pack a bag with your stuff, I’ll order a town car or a cab or something so that no one of us has to drive there late at night.” He pauses, then adds a little softer: “I’m really looking forward to this, B.”</p><p>Blaine smiles. “Me too…”</p><p>“Okay, I need to go to Lacrosse practice but – you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I still got two suits to try on.”</p><p>“Good. Remember: You’re pure perfection, Blaine Anderson. Suit or no suit. Especially no suit. Ha, can you imagine how many sexual identity crises you could cause if you just came naked?”</p><p>Blaine blushes furiously, yet can’t stop a laugh from tumbling out. “I’m hanging up on you now…”</p><p> </p><p>It takes another 15 minutes for Blaine to stand in front the big mirror with an even bigger smile, twirling like a ballerina, dancing happily and repeating: “I love it! I really, really love it!” over and over again. He’s got a suit, an amazing suit. He’s ready. <em>3 more days and he’s going to prom with Sebastian Smythe!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30 more minutes and he's going to prom with Blaine Anderson, so <em>what the fuck is wrong with his hair?</em>  Sebastian sighs and tugs on his hair strands to get them to curve in the right direction – they won’t. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>“What the fucking fuck…”, he murmurs before an exasperated growl leaves his throat. He glances at the clock on his bedside table. 20 minutes until Blaine’s picking him up. Well, <em>shit. </em>While he keeps trying to push his hair where he wants it to stay, he runs through his mental to-do-list:</p><p>Got his nicest suit from the dry-cleaner’s – check!</p><p>Bought flowers for Blaine – check!</p><p>Packed his overnight bag – check!</p><p>Called their maid Marissa to ask her to clean his room and leave some candles for later – check!</p><p>Ordered a cab to take them home after the party – check!</p><p> </p><p>His hair finally doesn’t fall flat again and he tries to grab the bottle of hairspray while moving as little as he can. He sprays his hair for a whole 5 seconds non-stop and it’s so much, it makes him cough and he has to open the bathroom door and leave the room, immediately reaching for his window and opening it to get some fresh air. The old Sebastian would probably shake his head at him now, <em>all the fuss just for a boy?</em></p><p>He can’t even argue with that. It’s only that Blaine is not just a boy. He doesn’t say it, doesn’t even want to think it because it’s so cheesy it makes him sick to his stomach. Still… Blaine might not be just a boy, he might be <em><strong>the</strong></em> boy. The one.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian knows he’ll eventually fuck up. Will do something that hurts Blaine, unintentionally. Say the wrong thing. Disappoint him. Blaine will leave him at some point. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Blaine, he does, it’s just… <em>People always do.</em> And just thinking about this feels like it’s getting harder to breath.</p><p><em>No</em>, he tells himself and shakes his head fiercely as he fumbles with his bowtie, <em>if they are living on borrowed time, he’ll do everything in his power to prolong the end as long as he can.</em></p><p>He’ll just have to be better. The most supportive. The most attentive. The most romantic. Just… the best version of himself – no, not only the best version of himself, just <strong><em>the best</em></strong>.<br/>Everything Blaine could wish for because he deserves it, he deserves the best. He deserves a relationship where he never has to doubt that the other person cares enough. He deserves a relationship where he can be weak and vulnerable without fearing that the other person will just dismiss his feelings. He deserves a relationship where he never has to worry.</p><p>Sebastian knows it’s probably not the healthiest attitude towards a relationship, to put his boyfriend on a pedestal like this. And it’s not that Blaine ever gave him the feeling that he is not good enough – no, Sebastian’s always been a competitive person. It’s all him, all in his head. It usually works out in his favor, his charms covering up some maybe not-so-kind behavior needed to get his way. His constant need to be the best made him top of his class in most of his classes, made him Captain of the Warblers and of his Lacrosse team just a few weeks after his transfer. In the end, it even made Blaine fall in love with him since he put so much effort into repairing their friendship after he came back.</p><p>Yet, he knows it’s probably born from a deep fear of failing. And with Blaine… there is so much on the line if he fails. He knows Blaine is stronger than he lets on. What did Santana say?</p><p>
  <em>“Take it from someone who recognizes a fellow fighter when she sees one: Don’t fool yourself into thinking that underneath that bright and perky exterior, there is a strength not many possess, and Blaine is very capable to take care of himself.”</em>
</p><p>Still, imagining Blaine crying because Sebastian did or said something rash or inconsiderate? It breaks his heart. He can’t do that, has to be careful, has to try harder. He cannot fail Blaine.</p><p>“Seb?” A voice startles him and pulls him out of his thought. “I knocked but you didn’t answer…”</p><p>Sebastian turns around and gasps. Blaine is standing in his dorm room and <em>he’s beautiful…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian looks at him with his eyes wide open and an expression of utter shock on his face. Blaine squirms and puts his overnight back down on the floor. <em>Maybe he should’ve used more gel? Maybe he should’ve chosen a different suit? Maybe – ?</em></p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>Blaine blushes and averts his eyes as he takes a few steps closer. “You approve?”</p><p>“Baby, I totally approve. More than approve.” Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulls him flush against his body before leaning down. He whispers in his ear “You look smoking hot tonight…” and Blaine can’t help but giggle as he puts his hands on Sebastian’s chest.</p><p>“Thank you…”, he says softly. Only now he allows himself to fully take in Sebastian’s appearance. “You look amazing, too.” He smiles as he sees the black bowtie around Sebastian’s neck and gives it a shallow tug. “For me?”</p><p>Sebastian grins. “Of course, I know you love them.”</p><p>“It’s black.”</p><p>Sebastian gasps in mock-offense. “Hey, go easy on me. I’m still getting used to this, I’m not ready for bowties with little unicorns yet, cut me some slack.”</p><p>Blaine frowns. “I don’t have bowties with unicorns, I’m not 5 years old.”</p><p>Sebastian just raises one eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I saw you wear a bowtie with little bowties for dinner last week.”</p><p>Blaine sighs. “Would you all stop making fun of that <strong><em>one</em></strong> little extravagant bowtie I own? First Sam, now you – it was a gift, okay?”</p><p>Sebastian chuckles. “The <strong><em>one</em></strong> little extravagant bowtie?”</p><p>Blaine pouts “Your’re mean” and tries to pull away but Sebastian just pulls him closer and kisses his nose, the corners of his mouth and his forehead where he lingers for a few moments. When he pulls back, Blaine automatically sways forward to follow before looking up.</p><p>“Wait, I got something for you.” Sebastian turns around and goes into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine looks around and adjusts his bowtie in front of the mirrors when Sebastian returns. He stands behind him, resting his chin on Blaine’s right shoulder and his right hand on Blaine’s hip. As is left hand comes up, Blaine sees a small white tulip in it. He smiles.</p><p>“A tulip, huh?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I’m starting to get used to you bringing me flowers.”</p><p>“Don’t, I’m not planning to make it a habit.”</p><p>“Would be nice, though.”</p><p>“You’re not asking me what a white tulip means?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you wanted me to honor your way too distinctive knowledge about plants.”</p><p>“It’s not about plants, it’s about flowers. Will you just humor me and ask? I googled that for you."</p><p>“Okay, alright, sorry, but if you put that much time into the research… Oh, Sebastian! What a beautiful flower! I wonder what a white tulip might mean?”</p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes but answers in a pitched voice: “Why, thank you for asking! A white tulip stands for honor, peace, forgiveness and purity.”</p><p>Blaine snorts. “Really, Seb? You’re giving me a symbol for purity on the night when we’ll – “</p><p>“Goddamn, Killer, just take the flower and put it through your buttonhole”, Sebastian laughs and Blaine smiles a “Thank you”.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Anderson… shall we go? Are you ready for prom?”</p><p>Blaine smiles and takes a step back to grab Sebastian’s hand. “I am. Take me to prom, Seb.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The room is already packed when they arrive hand in hand. On the dark walls there are little lights glowing like stars, the rest of the auditorium lit up by candles. Upon closer inspection the are artificial. <em>Wouldn’t want to risk burning down Dalton with all that old wood… </em></p><p>Blaine looks to his left and meets Sebastian’s gaze. His heart jumps when Sebastian smiles at him. He releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in and looks around to see if any of their friends have already arrived. He sees a few girls, some he faintly recognizes as Crawford-schoolgirls from their “Sexy”-performance last year, they are probably here with their respective boyfriends.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and let’s his eyes search the crowd to see if anyone is watching them and frowning upon their hand-holding. Unsurprisingly, no one cares. The jittery feeling that has been plaguing him all day calms down. <em>There’s nothing to be afraid of here. This is Dalton.</em> And just as he thinks this, Sebastian squeezes his hand and leans in to press a kiss to his cheek where he lingers.</p><p>“You okay? We can always leave…”, he murmurs but Blaine shakes his head. <em>No, he wants this. Needs this.</em> He looks up at his boyfriend again with a small smile of relief.</p><p>“Let’s find the others, shall we?”</p><p>Sebastian smiles back and nods to their right. “Come on, I think I’ve seen Hunter over there.”</p><p>Sebastian was right, on a table in front of the stage they find not only Hunter but all the other Senior Warblers, too.</p><p>“Blaine, hi!”, Jeff speaks up, “We were wondering when you’d arrive. B, you wanna sing a duet later?”</p><p>“Hello to you too, Jeffrey.” Sebastian’s voice sounds amused, yet not in a vicious way. Blaine can see Jeff tense anyway and tries to resolve the tension by smiling brightly at Jeff as he sits down beside him.</p><p>“I’d love to sing a duet later.” He turns to Hunter. “Did the committee ask us to perform?”</p><p>Hunter shrugs. “Not per se. I was chatting with Matt yesterday and I told him if they wanted an impeccable performance, they should’ve asked earlier since we don’t have anything prepared for this stage. Our Nationals-set could be re-arranged but it was actually designed for all Warblers, not only the Seniors, so… However, I didn’t want to leave him hanging, so I told him that as long as they don’t expect perfection on all ends, I’d ask the Warblers if some of those that are here anyway wanted to improvise a little.”</p><p>Blaine thinks for a moment, then nods. “Sure, sounds good.”</p><p>“Gentlemen, please sit down” comes the voice of their headmaster from the stage and they all turn around to face him. “I promise, I won’t take long, I just wanted to say a few words…”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine is throwing his head back laughing and clasping at Nick’s shoulder at something David said and Sebastian smiles involuntarily. He felt the tension that had seeped into Blaine when they entered the room a few hours ago. It just feels good to see him so at ease now.</p><p>“Never thought I’d see you like that.”</p><p>Sebastian turns his head to look at Hunter. “Like what?”</p><p>Hunter gestures towards his face. “With that… mushy look on your face.”</p><p>Sebastian huffs and shakes his head.</p><p>“Though, you never fooled me once.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Your attempt to bring him back”, Hunter raises his eyebrows and grins, “pretty obvious. You might’ve told me – and even believed to some extent – that you wanted to bring back one of our best singers but what you really wanted was Blaine back in your life.”</p><p>Sebastian is silent for a while as he stares at Hunter. “Yes and No, I guess. True, I wanted Blaine back in my life. Not talking to him was… more hurtful than I expected. Still, I think what I really wanted was – “ He stops himself in the middle of his sentence.</p><p>“Was what?”</p><p>Sebastian averts his eyes. “It sounds pretty cheesy.”</p><p>“Your boyfriend rubbing off on you?”</p><p>Sebastian snorts and grins. “In the best way possible, if you must know.”</p><p>Hunter grimaces. “Gosh, Sebastian, I didn’t need to know that. Go tell Barry about your sex life, he seems to care.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs at Hunter’s annoyed face. “He’s just devastated because the guy he likes seems less than impressed by any move he makes.”</p><p>“He likes a guy?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Sebastian laughs in disbelief. “Are you really that oblivious?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay, no, I’m not doing that. Go figure that mystery out by yourself.”</p><p>“Figure out what exactly?”</p><p>Sebastian points to the left side of the stage where Barry stands in a tux with, nipping on his drink and looking around. “Why don’t you ask him yourself, Hunter?”</p><p>Hunter huffs and gets up. “Fine, whatever, I’ll go over. Least I can do for his poor soul that has to constantly endure you is offer some comfort by bitching about what a bitch you are.”</p><p>“Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself, buddy.”</p><p>Hunter brushes past him but turns around again. “What did you want to say before you tried to distract me?”</p><p>Sebastian’s triumphant grin fades to a small smile as he glances past Hunter to where Blaine is still dancing with their friends. “I believe what I really wanted is to see him smile again like he used to.”</p><p>Hunter is silent for a few seconds before he says: “That was disgustingly sweet.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs and runs his hand through his hair. “Yeah… blame Blaine for that. Don’t know what he did to me.”</p><p>“I think it’s the eyes, it’s almost like they’re… sparkling or something.” He turns around and looks at Blaine, too. “Or maybe the smile. Or that he’s so small. Or just his ass.”</p><p>“Hey! You’re still talking about my boyfriend, Clarington. Keep your eyes above waistline, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hunter laughs and turns around. “Like I told Blaine, I’m not even remotely – “</p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say. I thought you wanted to go flirt with Barry?”</p><p>“I wanted to go over there to offer my therapeutic services as a Gentleman. Like a true Dalton boy.”</p><p>“Gentleman? You blackmailed me into apologizing to Blaine!”</p><p>“Knowing what buttons to push is something great leaders need, so I consider this a true Dalton boy-character trait, too.” Hunter smiles and it’s almost bordering on fondly when he looks down at him. “Plus, you know it was for your best. For both of you. You might not be together if it wasn’t for that apology. So, you’re welcome, Smythe. No need to thank me.”</p><p>With that, he turns around and starts walking to where Barry is still standing.</p><p>“Didn’t intend to!”, Sebastian yells after him but it’s without much heat behind it. <em>Hunter might have a point there…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine feels the sweat running down his temple and the brightness of the spotlight slightly hurts in his eyes. Adrenalin rushes through his blood and makes his skin burn like fire. Anyway, his smile stretches wide when he sees Jeff jump around next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“'Cause suddenly, it hits me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I watch you make believe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to make this your reality…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And if you'll be my leading lady</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though I may look crazy”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He really, really likes this song, was thrilled when Jeff suggested it for their impromptu-duet. Plus, Anthem Rights always gives him huge 1D-vibes. So, in true boyband fashion, Jeff and Blaine try to improvise a little Warbler-like choreo for the chorus:</p><p>
  <em>“I'll grab your hand, ask you to dance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the middle of the street</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Learn to sign, cheesy lines</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like "Baby, you complete me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in case you forget</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where we've been and what we did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll write it all down, read it out loud</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again and again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise if you let me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll love you like the movies.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sees Sebastian shaking his head but still clapping alone. Sebastian might seem like he thinks this song is ridiculous, yet Blaine knows better, heard him more than once belt out a Backstreet Boys-, Big Time Rush- or One Direction-song while in the shower. His boyfriends tries to seem like anything but, yet he is a sucker for boyband-pop.</p><p>Blaine turns back to Jeff and they sing into each other’s face, eyes bright and smile as wide as can get with the singing. The usual excitement and high he feels while performing mix with an almost overwhelming gratitude and pride. Gratitude for everyone who made this night so special – Sebastian, of course, Barry for making Sebastian ask him out, the other Warblers but also for Dalton and everyone in this room that accepts him for who he is. He’s even a little grateful for the catcalls or annoyed sighs and eyerolls they earn whenever Sebastian kisses him a little too passionately for a farewell kiss before his next class in the hallway. They are just like any other couple – as gushed about and as annoying.</p><p>And pride because he’s for once actually proud that he was brave enough to come here tonight. It would’ve been easy to hide in his room, let anxiety get the better of him. However, he chose to fight his fears, fight through his feelings and let go. He remembers the shell of a boy he was when he came back, holding out the pieces of his heart and his soul, asking his brothers to put him back together and make him a real boy again. It had taken a lot of bravery to come back at the risk of rejection but as always with Dalton, it was well worth it.</p><p>Jeff and Blaine sing the last bridge together:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I promise if you let me – “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatcha gonna do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'll love you like the movies…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you're a bird, I'm a bird…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You had me at hello…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like Noah loved Allie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like Harry loved Sally</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like Richard loved Julia”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Twice!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like Tom loved Meg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the way he loved that volleyball!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WILSON!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The way Demi Moore loved that ghost.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Weird."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The way Jack loved Rose.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'll never let it go, never let it go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was he talking about a ghost?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Never let it go!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll never let go!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s practically glowing when he throws his arm around Jeff’s neck when they finished and start to leave the stage. They are laughing and talking animatedly about how amazing that was as they return to their table. Jeff slides down on Nick’s lap and he sees his roommate wrapping his arms around Jeff’s middle. He smiles at Nick who blushes a little and averts his eyes smiling. <em>Good for them…</em></p><p>“I’ll be right back”, he says.</p><p> </p><p>He’s coming back from the bathroom, eyes wandering around the room in search of Sebastian when he spots Hunter and Barry in a corner of the room. Barry is throwing his head back laughing, his hand playfully pushing against Hunter’s chest and lingering for a second longer that necessary. Blaine’s eyes widen when he realizes what he witnessing: Is Hunter Clarington publicly flirting? With a <strong><em>boy</em></strong> nonetheless? <em>Huh…</em> Stranger things have happened. Probably, he just can’t remember one thing.</p><p>He’s making his way back to their table when the music suddenly stops. <em>Another Warbler-performance maybe?</em> Blaine turns his head towards the stage and a bright smile spreads on his face as he stops walking.</p><p>“Hello everyone! I know, I can hardly impress you after the supernova of <strong><em>the Blaine Anderson</em></strong> was just on this very stage a few minutes ago but I can try. So, grab you girlfriend, your boyfriend or your crush because it’s about to get sappy in here – blame that on Blaine, that boy has ruined me. Properly.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd chuckles, some turn around and Blaine blushes at the unexpected attention. The lights change from a bright pink and green to a soft blue and white as Sebastian’s voice travels through the room, accompanied only by a piano.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Can't say how the days will unfold,</em></p><p>
  <em>Can't change what the future may hold –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, I want you in it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every hour, every minute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This world can race by far too fast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hard to see while it's all flying past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, it's clear now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you're standing here now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine feels his knees go weak when Sebastian lifts his gaze and their eyes meet. Suddenly, there’s so much feeling inside of him: Gratitude. Comfort. Appreciation. Happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“All I want to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is come running home to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come running home to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all my life I promise to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep running home to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep running home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine starts to make his way through slow dancing couples, he needs to get closer to the stage. It’s like a pull, all he wants to do is hold Sebastian in his arms and tell him that he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And I could see it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right from the start</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right from the start</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you would be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be my light in the dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light in the dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you gave me no other choice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But to love you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stands only a few feet away from the stage. He couldn’t care less what the others might think, when Sebastian sing “but to love you”, his breath hitches. In a moment of clarity he realizes: There are the butterflies. The sweaty hands. The feeling that next to Sebastian is where he was meant to be. <em>Right from the start…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Images of darkened eyes fixed on him, a hand pulling him in, a seductive smile flash in front of his inner eyes. <em>“Your voice gave me chills.” – “Sex on a stick and sings like a dream.”</em></p><p>Had he known back then how it would end, would he have run as far away as he could? Declined the invitation for coffee and phone calls? Refused to go back to Dalton to get their trophy back? It’s funny how things turn out sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Can't say how the days will unfold</em></p><p>
  <em>Can't change what the future may hold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, I want you in it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every hour, every minute.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Applause erupts around him but he couldn’t care less. He just waits for Sebastian to take his bow, put the microphone back and make his way down the stage with a grin and his eyes fixed on Blaine. <em>Not much different than back then…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When he stands in front of Blaine, Blaine takes a moment to take it all in: Sebastian’s flushed face, his bright eyes, his tousled hair. He steps closer and wraps his arms around his neck. The band plays another slow song. He looks up and smiles at Sebastian before he whispers “Dance with me”. Sebastian smiles back, kisses his forehead and puts his hands on Blaine’s hips, gently swaying them, making Blaine shift his weight from left to right. As Blaine nuzzles his face in Sebastian’s chest he hears him whisper “I really do love you, Blaine” and all he can do not to cry is look up and push his lips against his boyfriend’s in a nonverbal “I love you”, “Thank you”, “You are wonderful”.</p><p>They stay like that even when 2 songs later the music turns upbeat again, both lost in their little world. <em>This is how it’s supposed to be</em> crosses Blaine’s mind together with a fleeting <em>Maybe he’s the one</em> but the thought is gone before Blaine even fully grasps it.</p><p>"Take me home, Seb."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Next work: Hold me tighter, even closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After prom Blaine and Sebastian make their way to Sebastian's house for their first time having sex (that's taking it further that the blowjob a few weeks ago in my work "Just a touch, just a kiss"). All goes well until Sebastian gets a little lost in his head when he realizes how different sex is when you're in love and Blaine gets a little anxious about his own body. Basically, I tried my hand at writing (very tasteful!) porn.</p><p>Title from "Seventeen" (Heathers:The Musical).</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyteenagedream-series is out, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044784">read it here!</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I did it, I outlined the rest of this series and how it will end. We still got a few weeks, no worries, but the school year is over soon and our boys will be off to college. Crazy how this thing kept evolving for almost a year now. Thank you for tagging along ❤️</p><p>We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)<br/>As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>